At Last
by addictedto-GG
Summary: GSR...A case sends Sara into the deep end and Grissom loses it. I do not own CSI or any of the characters I am sad to say. This is simply my dirty mind at work.


Looking in the refrigerator Sara could find nothing that seemed to appeal to her current mood

Looking in the refrigerator Sara could find nothing that seemed to appeal to her current mood. Cursing under her breath she realized it had been weeks since she had gone grocery shopping. She walked into the front hall, grabbing her keys and headed out the door.

In route to the store her phone began to ring. "Sidle" she answered in a huff.

"Sara, we have a DB at 2364 Comstock Blvd. I need you to work the scene. Get started and I will meet you there within the hour." Grissom stated.

"So much for my night off huh. I am just around the corner from there now. I'll see you when you get here."

As she pulled the Denali to a stop she noticed Brass standing in the grass. "Hey Jim, what have you got for me? Grissom is on his way but he is going to be a while getting here."

"The body is in the kitchen, and there is a trail of blood out the back door leading to the pool. David is in there with the body already, so do your stuff, Hot Stuff. He said with a quick smirk."

Sara photographed the body and began working her way out of the kitchen as David loaded the body up for transport back to the lab. Deep in concentration Sara didn't hear Jim as he came up behind her.

"Hey Doll, I hate to leave you alone here but I have another call. I called Grissom; he'll be here in about 15 minutes."

"Yeah, just desert me Jim, I know how you are. Really its ok, I think I can handle things on my own until the boss man gets here." She stated as she smiled at him.

"Alright Sara, I'll see you back at the station."

As Jim walked away Sara turned to continue her processing. She photographed the pools of blood, smeared blood that resembled drag marks and a few droplets. As she neared the pool she glanced into the clear blue water and noticed a shiny object floating near the center of the pool.

Sara frowned as she looked around trying to find the pool net. She located it on the back of the pool house and returned to the pools edge. After extending the pole she crouched down near the ledge and placed the net in the water. The shiny object was just out of the nets reach. She stretched her arm as far as she could above the waters surface. Attempting to stretch just a bit farther her foot slipped causing her to lose her balance and her grip on the net; both of them falling helplessly into the water.

Well shit what the hell am I supposed to do now? Her face twisted into an angry scowl, as she realized she had no dry clothes to put on. She pulled her self up out of the pool and walked over to a nearby lounge chair and began to strip off her heavy wet clothing. She pulled off her boots, then her socks, followed by her shirt and then her pants. She shivered a little as she stood in her red lace bra and matching thong. Growling to herself, "This is why I should always wear the proper underwear to work."

She strode purposefully to the edge of the pool finding the shiny object remained floating on the pools surface. She slowly lowered herself into the warm blue water. She took a deep breath and dove down retrieving the net from the bottom of the pool. When she surfaced she stretched her arm and retrieved the shiny treasure with the net. She placed them on the edge of the pool. She gripped the edge of the pool with her hands.

As she pulled herself up and out of the water she heard a loud crash. The noise startled her causing her to fall back into the pool. Her head snapped up, her eyes found Grissom no more than 5 feet in front of her staring down at her. His eyes were wide as if in shock, his mouth hung open gaping at her.

She shivered, feeling her nipples tighten into hard nubs just below the surface of the water. This is great, just great. As if falling into the pool wasn't bad enough she told herself. As they stared at each other Sara's mind turned on her. She slowly pulled her long slender body out of the water, her eyes never leaving his. She stood straightening her long limbs. "I was getting hot and thought I would take a dip to cool off" she heard herself say with a choked laugh.

"Sar…Holy shit." he moaned. Their eyes remained locked as they stood still; both of them forgetting to breathe as his gaze skimmed up from her legs to her mouth and back down. Her skin began to heat from his intense gaze. She felt a warm sensation between her legs as her pulse accelerated. Oh she was really wet now, and it had nothing to do with water.

Her gaze slid down his black shirt, over his chest and then down to the bulge in his khakis. She raised her eyes to his and was lost in their deep blue depths.

A hint of a smile crossed her face as she slowly and deliberately began to close the distance between them. A foot from him she stopped, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "What's wrong Gris, cat got your tongue?"

He was trying hard not to let his libido get the best of him but lost as his gaze lowered from her eyes to her pert nipples straining against the sheer red lace of her bra. He groaned, reached out and pulled her to him in a fierce embrace. Their eyes locked once again. She attempted to pull away from the searing heat of his erection pressing painfully into the juncture of her thighs but his hands found her hips and he ground himself into her. "Sara, Denali now", he growled. She pulled away from his warmth shivering slightly. She turned in frustration to collect her wet clothes. "Leave them" he demanded. His eyes glued to the luscious mounds of her ass as she rounded the side of the house.

As she reached the side of the dark driveway Grissom grabbed her shoving her against the side of the Denali. His intense erection finding its way back to press hotly against her lace covered mound.

Her lips parted on a moan at the exquisite pleasure. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. The sight of her wet tongue was pure torture. Before he knew what was happening his head had lowered and he claimed her lips with his own. Heat, hot molten heat was all he could think as his tongue brazenly found its way into her mouth. "Heaven, pure sweet heaven" he murmured into her mouth. His hands kneaded the mounds of her ass as he ground his erection into her center over and over.

Sara ground herself into his bulging heat moaning loudly. "God Grissom, oh God, I'm going to cum", she moaned as he gripped her ass more firmly with both hands as he continued to grind his hard hot dick into her sweet lace covered mound. His hand darted between their bodies and under the band of her thong. He brushed her thatch of hair with his finger tips before delving deep. His thumb found her clit as he slid a finger into the wet moist heat of her core. He began thrusting his hand as his finger slid in and out of her. "So wet…, so hot. Cum for me Sara" he moaned against her mouth. Her body tensed and began to convulse as she moaned loudly grinding her hot wet heat against his hand. He felt her control slip as her sweet nectar covered his hand. His free hand rose up to brace her to him as her head lolled back and her knees buckled.

Her exposed neck became a feeding ground as he ran his tongue and teeth across every delectable inch. She could feel her pulse begin to rapidly increase as the pressure began to build once more.

Her hands found the buttons of his shirt undoing them slowly. When she finished she pulled the shirt open exposing his chest. Running her hard long fingers over his taught nipples, he moaned loudly. Her fingers were replaced by her mouth as she made her way down the wide expanse of his muscular chest.

She found his pants and made quick work of the button and zipper. Her hand snaked into the front of his boxers and gripped his velvety shaft. She tightened her grip as she began stroking him. He strangled, crying out, " Feels. So. Good."

Slowly dropping to her knees she pulled his thick cock from his boxers. She placed a kiss to the head as she continued stroking him. "You're so big and hard. I want to taste you", she said as she lowered her head taking him into her hot mouth inch by glorious inch.

His hips jerked back then thrust forward again. "God… mouth so hot… oh Fuck. Sara." He grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her up and backing her against the cold metal. His hands gripped the lace of her thong and she heard a ripping noise as he forcefully rid her of them. Slipping to his knees, his mouth found the sweet nectar between her thighs and began suckling her juices. His tongue delved deep within her core then returned to run slow circles around her clit.

"Gris…need you inside me. Now. He rose bracing her against the door as she wound her long legs around her waist. He positioned himself at her opening, and without thought plunged deep within her, as she screamed out in pleasure.

"Your hot tight pussy feels so good", he ground out. She met him thrust for thrust as her nails dug into his hard muscled back. Her tongue assaulting his in a frenzied mating of mouths.

He could feel her tightening around him as his strokes increasing with each thrust. She screamed out as her orgasm consumed her and was followed into the abyss by his load groan as he spent himself deep within her.

They stood clinging to each other for a few minutes as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Grissom pulled away from her righting his clothes. At a loss for words he turned and walked to the rear of the Denali. Sara stood staring at his back tears gathering rapidly in the corners of her eyes as she watched him walk away. A deep cold welled inside her making her shiver.

Grissom opened the back doors and leaned inside. Not knowing how he was going to be able to face her. He had managed to keep himself distant for so many years. His fantasies were just that, fantasies. There is no turning back now he thought with a mixture of fear and excitement. Remembering how just minutes before he had been buried deep inside Sara. His sweet, sweet Sara. He could feel himself getting hard again at the thought. He shook his head trying to clear his mind. He grabbed his extra set of coveralls and shut the doors.

As he turned to go back to Sara, he looked up to find her gone. He made his way to the patio area and found her struggling to get her feet in her wet pants, tears falling silently. The sight of the tears tearing at his heart.

He knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin. "Sara", he spoke gently.

"Don't Grissom; I can't take your regret and disappointment right now." She cried.

"Sara, there was nothing disappointing about what just happen between us. As for the regret, the only thing I regret is where we are. Although you just fulfilled one of my deepest fantasies, I can't help but think our first time should have been somewhere more pleasant. Seeing you like that….. I couldn't help myself." He pulled her to him engulfing her in the warmth of his hug. He softly placed kisses on her forehead and cheeks, then slowly claimed her mouth with his.

Needing to breath they pulled away panting. Sara smiled up at him. "How about we process this scene and finish this up at my place after work before we wind up against the Denali again," she said with a smirk.

"That would probably be best. Here, put this on or the only thing getting processed will be you. You're driving me crazy Sara." Oh and incase you didn't notice, I find your attire or lack there of irresistible." She pulled the coveralls on and turned to get her equipment.

She picked up the item she had retrieved from the pool and walked back to Grissom. "This is what got me in the pool in the first place. Maybe it belongs to the killer", she said handing it to him.

He turned it over in his hand. "It's a security pass for the Bellagio. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who it belonged to. They bagged it and finished processing. Once they were finished they walked outside.

As she walked to her car she felt a hand on her shoulder. Grissom turned her in his arm and kissed her thoroughly. Pulling back he smiled at her, his blue eyes dark with unmistakable passion. "I'll see you back at the lab," he said as she turned to walk away.

Oh yeah and I am so in love with you I can't see straight, he thought. But he didn't think now was the time for confessions.

They drove off separately heading toward the lab.

Once back at the lab they began processing the evidence. Grissom took the blood and hair samples in to Hodges on his way to see David.

" COD was a severed aorta caused by a gun shot. TOD was 4 hours." David said when he saw Grissom enter the room." I sent the bullet to ballistics just a few minutes ago.Did you find a weapon at the scene?

"Killer didn't leave the gun. Must have taken it when he left. If you find anything else call me. I'm going to see if Sara has found anything." He turned to find Sara. He found her entering the information from the security pass. Within minutes they had the name of the owner. Reaching for his cell phone he hit 3 on his speed dial.

"Brass."

"Hey Jim, we got a hit on a security pass found at the scene. It belongs to a guy by the name of Tony Peters. I need him brought in for questioning. I already called for a warrant, it should be in soon. I'm sending the information to you now."

"I'm on it Gil. See you in a few. "

Grissom was in the break room pouring him a cup of coffee when Sara walked in, food in hands. "I hope your hungry," she said as she sat the food on the table.

He looked at her standing there, hair an unruly mass of curls form being in the pool. The coveralls unzipped enough that he could see the faint line of her cleavage. He swallowed the lump in his throat and murmured, "In more ways than one." She smiled a big gap toothed smile.

Half way through their meal Grissom's pager went off. "It's Hodges. He has our results. Care to join me."

"Hey Grissom. Sara." Hodges walked toward Sara. "Nice love bite Sara. Looks like you were enjoying your day off before you got called out huh."

Sara blushed. "Hodges the results now," Grissom growled.

"Sorry just being observant. There are two different hair and blood donors. One matches the victim, the other an unknown donor." Hodges squeaked.

"Thanks now get back to work."

As they walked down the hall they spotted Jim. Hey Gil. We got our guy in interrogation. He spilled his guts. He was having an affair with the lady of the house and killed the husband because she refused to leave him. We found him heading out of town in his car. The woman was bound, gagged and semi conscious in the trunk. Medics took her to Desert Palm for eval. Here are your DNA samples and the gun he used. I'm sure they will match."

"Thanks Brass we'll get this processed."

An hour later Sara was leaning in the door way watching as Grissom finished the paperwork on their case. "Open and shut, the gun, hair, and blood all matched," she told him as she walked into his office.

"I just need to finish this up and I will meet you back at your place. Go home and take a warm shower. I will be there shortly."

Once at home Sara busied herself with changing her sheets and straightening her apartment. Looking around satisfied that everything was in its place she headed for the shower. Turning the water on, she let the water heat up before stepping in. She wanted to hurry but the hot water felt so good she took her time letting it warm her. She had just started to wash her hair when she heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Mind if I join you," he said as his naked muscular frame took up residence behind her.

"Only if you wash my back."

"Don't mind if I do," he said as he advanced toward her with a bar of soap. A devilish grin on his face as he thought about another of his fantasies and the thought that it was about to be brought to life.


End file.
